


Italian

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Charles thinks Pierre needs to brush up on his Italian.





	Italian

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot based on the Toro Rosso treasure hunt videos, which I binge watched while eating ice cream XD

“Seriously I could teach you, you know.” Charles murmurs one night as they lay side by side in the bed.

Pierre frowns at Charles’ words and turns to face him, looking confused. “Teach me what?”

“Italian.” Charles grins, poking him lightly. “I’ve been watching those treasure hunting videos you know!”

Pierre blushes and ducks his head, shrugging a little. “It was better then Brendon’s attempts anyway.”

“You have potential and I am the Italian master of the two of us.” Charles smiles. “Come on! Let me teach you.”

“Why do I have to learn?” Pierre enquirers, looking at him.

“Because I thought it would be fun and if I’m in Ferrari in a year or two I really want us to take a drive through Italy.” Charles beams at him, eyes sparkling when he thinks of that trip.

“You do?” Pierre asks with a fond smile and Charles nods enthusiastically.

“Yes! Me and you traveling down the Italian streets, stopping at restaurants and staying in hotels overlooking the old towns. Just the two of us.” Charles sighs wistfully.

“I actually love that idea.” Pierre muses and Charles looks thrilled he agrees.

“We can do it, yeah?” Charles asks excitedly and Pierre laughs.

“Yes, Mon Amour. We can take a road trip around Italy and I will let you teach me Italian.” Pierre concedes, making a soft happy sound when Charles leans over to kiss him happily.

Charles pulls away with an adoring look in his eyes, “I’ll make it fun for you to learn,” he almost purrs in his ear.

Pierre swears he cannot wait to learn Italian.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
